Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{3} \\ {4} \\ {2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{r}{4} \\ {-2} \\ {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{3}+{4} \\ {4}+{-2} \\ {2}+{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{7} \\ {2} \\ {5}\end{array}\right]}$